Harry and Hermione's Problem
by Mrs. Hermione Malfoy 394
Summary: Harry, Hermione and Ron are in the Common Room. Hermione uses Legilimency on Ron and finds out about something and has to tell Harry. Harry is really angry when he found out. They come up with a plan to prevent The Weasley's plan on them. My First Fanfic :D
1. The Plan

******AU: This is my very first fanfic hope you guys will like it (^_^) Please don't hate me! Sorry if I made Ron and Ginny sort of bad people here! **

* * *

******Harry's POV**

Harry, Hermione and Ron were talking about the Potions essay in the Common Room. "Honestly Ron! You just ate a full meal with dessert! Then, you say you're still starving!" said Hermione while laughing and hitting him with a book. I just laughed because I know those two, Ron and Hermione, **WILL** get together. I may be closer with Hermione than Ron but then I know Hermione likes Ron and Ron is developing feelings for Hermione to.

**Hermione's POV**

I hate Ron! He is cute and hot and all but then who would fall in love with a guy who just's eats, sleeps and doesn't even do his own homework! I'm glad I don't like him anymore. Yes. I, Hermione Jean Granger, used to like Ron. Ron, the one who is very hot but stupid. I'm glad Harry's always there to calm me down. Speaking of Harry . . . . . OMG! How can I forget! Tomorrow IS Harry's Birthday! What am I supposed to do?! Hmmmm . . . . I know some spells that can make Harry a gift. I'll just make him a cake and make him a new shirt. Thank you Merlin I know lots of spells.

**Harry's POV**

Why is it like tomorrow is a very special occasion? There know I remember tomorrow is my Birthday! I hope they don't really celebrate it and give me really expensive presents. I wonder if we are allowed to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow. I know I'll just ask Professor Dumbledore! I mean it is my birthday after all. I just want to have Butterbea with my Ron and Hermione. I'll just ask tomorrow.

* * *

**Ron's POV**

Maybe I should stop eating. YES! I should . . . to make Hermione fall for me. If Potter doesn't fall in love with my girl he WILL fall for Ginny and she will have to get all his money and Mione' can't do anything about it because she is with me. I hope Ginny will give him that Love potion tomorrow.

**Harry's POV**

Why is Ron staring at me? With a Slytherin smirk? "Ron, why are you staring and doing a Slytherin smirk at me?". Immediately Hermione looked at him and said "Ron, are you alright?" "Yeah Ron. Are you really alright?"

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Why is Ron acting so weird nowadays? He is eating less now. A miracle right! Anyway let me see . . . . . . . . "**WHAT?!"** Everyone is staring at me in the Common Room. Then Harry said "What's wrong Hermione? Is there a problem?" I can see the concern in his face but not only his but the whole Gryffindor House. I said "Harry we need to speak in private ASAP." "Okay" replied, Harry. I decided to say "I will tell everyone after and I will be putting a charm to sense if someone is listening and I will also be putting Silencing Charm too."

**Harry's POV**

I wonder what's all this about? Ron staring and doing a Slytherin smirk at me and Hermione screaming 'WHAT?!'. Hermione lead me to the Room of Requirement and she did the Silencing Charm then said "_N__obis Vigil" _(which means 'Be Our Watcher' in Latin). She looked ta me and said "Harry, noticed Ron is acting weird the past few days right?" "As a matter of fact, yes." I replied.

**Nobody's POV**

"Well, you see . . . I studied in advanced" said Hermione looking very worried

"What did you study in advance Mione'"

"Legilimency. I used it on Ron and I saw something."

"What exactly is this something then?" Harry said. He started to worry because he knows that Mione' would never just scream 'WHAT?!' in the middle of the Common Room.

"Ro . . . The Weasley Family has a Plan. It includes us. Since tomorrow is your birthday Ginny will be giving you a Love Potion to make you fall in love with her and I would fall for Ron."

Harry was shocked and at the same time he was very angry at the Weasley Family. _' I can't believe it! No wonder they were too nice to me and Hermione. I hate back-stabbing! Why can't people leave me alone with the life I want!'_

"So Ginny will marry you and get all your money and since Ron brings me to Paris, France I can't save you." said Hermione before Harry could interrupt.

Harry thought of one thing and only one thing and said " How are we going to stop them then?"

Hermione though for awhile and said "Harry, I only thought of 3 ways."

"Brilliant! What is it?"

"Well, that depends on our decision. The first one is me pretend to fall in love with them without the Love Potions and the second one is to use Obliviate at them and the third one is . . " Hermione didn't continue and instead looking at the floor.

"Is there something wrong with the third one Mione'?" going closer to Hermione and lifting the chin of Hermione. _  
_

"We will have to pretend we love each other and avoid them" she said.


	2. Harry's Birthday

******AU: Thank you to all who reviewed :D I'm glad that you guy's liked it, anyway here's the continuation! Oh and I forgot Harry's Birthday was still in Summer Vacation! I made Dumbledore start earlier with the school years now.**

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Is there something wrong with the third one Mione'?" going closer to Hermione and lifting the chin of Hermione.  
_

_"We will have to pretend we love each other and avoid them" she said._

* * *

**Harry's POV**

Harry was very shocked. He thought about it quickly because Hermione might think that they should end there Friendship or something like that. . . . . He thought about it for about 5 minutes and said "Okay." and when he saw Hermione she just ran to him and hugged him and said "I thought you wanted to end our Friendship" _'just as I predicted'_ "I didn't want to do the other options! I didn't even . . Just okay but then how to we start then" she said while grinning widely.

**Hermione's POV**

_'What if Harry wants to end our Friendship because of what I just said? NO! I will not allow that! Harry has been my Best Friend and only my Best Friend ever since our first year in Hogwarts. We have been through many challenges! Which reminds me . . . . What's that thing we are having this school year at Hogwarts? Oh, right, The Triwizard Tournament. I hope somebody will ask me. THAT'S RIGHT! If Harry says 'Yes' then he will be the one who will be the one who will ask me. Thank you, Merlin!' _"Okay.". I wanted to scream and kiss him but then of course, his my Best Friend! Not my boyfriend! Instead, I ran to him and said everything I thought of!

**Harry's POV**

"Okay Hermione! I get it!" I said grinning broadly while hugging Hermione back tightly. Then, I thought of something and said "I know how we can start! But, you might not like the idea . . . . . but here's the plan"

* * *

_**Just so you guy's know i am not saying the plan yet to make it a surprise :D I hope you guys will not be mad or sad or something but then I like unexpected surprises :D You will find out about the plan through the story. Anyway enjoy the continuation of the story!**_

_**The next day! (Which is Harry's Birthday)**_

* * *

**Harry's POV**

Harry woke up with a grin on his face. Why? Because Harry is now in a BGR (Boy-Girl-Relationship for those who don't know) with the girl he has liked ever since the first year until last year, he loves her know. _'If only she knew how happy I am' _he thought.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione had her usual morning. Get dressed, get books, get Time-Turner (Incase) and ready her dress and make-up for the Yule Ball. (I guess you guys know how she found out about the Yule Ball. The Time-Turner) She remembered 2 things which was Harry's Birthday and she has to start being Harry's Girlfriend! Anyway it's time to show that everyone in Hogsmeade today that there is a new couple! She immediately took a shower then opened her closet got her creamed-colored shorts with her pink floral blouse, brought out her pink heels, got her Time-Turner (which looked like a necklace) and wore a ring that looked like a flower and decided that she won't bring any books today and to fashion up her hair. She got her Iron for the Hair and tapped it with her wand and had to iron it for about 5 minutes or so and using her wand curling it. She loved the way her hair was every time she did it. She went to the Common Room and saw every guy was looking at her like '_I like the way you look today!' _and she just blushed and waited for Harry happily.

**Harry's POV**

Harry took a shower immediately then got his black and white sneakers, white shirt and pants. He was about to get his jacket when he remembered that Hogsmeade is not covered in snow and that everyone will have to go because Dumbledore will announce something so he immediately got his wand and hid it in his pocket and rushed outside and saw Hermione. _'Hermione . . . looks amazing today' _"Mione' you look beautiful!" I said grinning widely and I saw Hermione blushing. I kissed her on the cheek and said "Ready to go to Hogsmeade?" she replied "Did you finish your homework already?" I laughed and said "Of course I did!" and she kissed me on the cheek and we went to Hogsmeade then she said "Oh, by the way Harry, Happy Birthday!". Everybody in the Common Room heard it and they all said "Happy Birthday, Mate! and congratulations about Hermione!" and the redder Hermione was getting each time she heard this. Everyone gave me a pat in the back. Hermione brought out a shirt. The shirt looked like a checkered shirt (the one Hermione borrowed from Harry in DH2 when Ron was gone).I like the shirt and said "Thanks, Hermione!". I grabbed it and ran back to my Dormitory and put it on. When I came out she smiled because I was wearing the shirt she gave me then she was hugging my arm leaned on my shoulder and we went to the Hogsmeade entrance. By the time we went out the Common Room she said "Nice job there, Potter!" I just laughed and said "You too, Mione'" and hurried to the Hogsmeade Entrance.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

When we came to the Hogsmeade Entrance, there were a million of people! The line was so long and we had to wait. "What's the hold up?" and checked who was the person checking our slips to go to Hogsmeade and he said "It might take a while you know. I hate it when Filch is the one who checks!" and I replied "No wonder the line isn't moving" then I spotted Malfoy with Pansy and whispered to Harry "Malfoy's with Parkinson?! I can't believe it!" and Harry just laughed and said "Not that he deserves anyone." I just laughed and he kissed me on the forehead and said "The line's moving! and it's even fast!" so we hurried and showed our slips to Filch and allowed us to go to Hogsmeade. We ran but then not as fast as the usual because I was on heels so we sort of jugged instead until, I saw Ginny with Cormac Mclaggen and Ron with Lavender Brown in Three Broomsticks. I held Harry's hand tight and we sat somewhere in the corner. Ron was in the corner with Lavender snogging while Ginny was with Cormac beside Ron's table snogging also. I was a bit irritated so we sat in a corner beside the window and I whispered to Harry "Ron with Lavender? Ginny with Cormac? Snogging in a corner?! Trying to show off? Well let's see about that" and Harry said "We aren't going to snog right?! I don't like the feeling of snogging my Best Friend in front of so many Hogwarts students and teachers." I laughed and said "Don't worry, Harry! You won't be." I said with a grin ans he asked "How are we going to _'snog' _then, Mione?" I thought about it for a while and said "You sit in the corner" and Harry followed. I said "Brilliant! Now I sit next to you." and sat next to Harry and was about to whisper to him when Madam Rosmerta said "What will you to like?" Harry said Butterbeer for the two of us please" and she said "Will take a bit of minutes because people keep asking for it. Would you want it cold or hot?" "There's different temperatures now?" I asked and she said "Well, of course there are! Do you want a hot drink on a hot and sunny day? 'Course not! The only problem is the cold one takes longer to make and more ingredients for more taste! So which do you want anyway?" "Cold ones please" said Harry immediately and she went of to take other people's order's "You were saying?" asked Harry's. I smiled and looked at our positions and said "Oh! I mixed up the positions we should exchange our positions you know." he just stood up and pulled our table so that it would be nearer to us and I took the chance to transfer to Harry's seat.

**Harry's POV**

Hermione is really good at this! After I moved the table I sat on Hermione's seat and she said "Now, I want you to lean on me and pretend to snog me. Like hold my chin up or something" I said "I don't think it will fool anybody you know." Hermione said "Well . . . . Can you think of another plan then?" she said smiling. I thought for a while and said "The only other way to make people think we are snogging _is _by snogging, Mione'" I can't believe it! I'm so stupid! Well it may be true. But I don't like the idea. She said "Harry . . . . . Are you saying we should you know really snog?" I replied "If we have to to make them think we are together and to fool them, Yes. If not, then, of course, No." As simple as that Mione'! Hermione said "I know you might not like this, Harry but then . . . . We have to snog." and she was looking at the floor blushing and looked as red as a tomato. I looked at her and lifted her chin. Her eyes were shining. She looked back at me and I leaned toward her and kissed her but then not snog. I only kissed her. No tongue or anything. Just my lips against hers and I let go and Madam Rosmerta saw us and smiled and said "At least you two do it romantically! Unlike the other four there! When they saw you two kiss, the 2 red heads. They snogged even more!" I was shocked to hear that they looked at me and Hermione.

**Hermione's POV**

Harry kissed me! I can't believe it! Without a warning at least! Boys . . . . I saw Madam Rosmerta putting the tray down smiling "Thank you" me and Harry said at the same time then she smiled even wider and said "You're Welcome" when she left I got the Butterbeer and drank it. I immediately said "Where have you been all my life?" Harry said "In Three Broomsticks". Me and Harry laughed and he said "I noticed you are not bringing any of your books today" I smiled and said "I know." he asked "Going to buy a book today?" "Can't" I said while checking my watch and looking the other people leaving. "We only have 5 minutes." Harry checked his watch and said "You mean 20?" "Did you forget about the announcement today?" I asked. He smiled and said "Come on! We don't want to be late you know!". He grabbed my hand and pulled me up I said "Thanks, Harry" and went of to the Great Hall but when we stepped out of Three Broomsticks I asked "Are we going to change back to our Hogwarts Robes?" and he just pointed at a banner really big saying "Please got to the Great Hall immediately. Please look your Best and do NOT wear your Hogwarts Robes." I said "Come on let's go!" while grinning.


	3. The Triwizard Tournament

******AU: Thank you for all those who reviewed! Hope you guy's will like the Third Chapter! By the way I made Cho be a Beauxbatons Student.**

* * *

_Flashback:_

_He smiled and said "Come on! We don't want to be late you know!".He grabbed my hand and pulled me up I said "Thanks, Harry" and went of to the Great Hall but when we stepped out of Three Broomsticks I asked "Are we going to change back to our Hogwarts Robes?" and he just pointed at a banner really big saying "Please got to the Great Hall immediately. Please look your Best and do NOT wear your Hogwarts Robes." I said "Come on let's go!" while grinning._

* * *

**Harry's POV**_  
_

When we entered the Great Hall and it was so colorful. Harry and Hermione both flushed when they entered because people started cheering, whistling and clapping because when they entered, Hermione was hugging Harry's arm and leaning on his shoulder (Harry told her to for show). They directly went to the Gryffindor Table and Dumbledore stood up smiling at them and said "Good Afternoon! Today Hogwarts students will not be the only students here today. So please give a round of applause to the Durmstrang students and Beauxbatons students" the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons enter. The Durmstrang students enter stomping there staff's on the floor and immediately sitting on the Slytherin Table then the Beauxbatons students enter and started doing Cartwheels, Somersaults and Split while others started bowing making everyone smell a wonderful scent and letting out butterfly's everywhere. With everyone clapping Hermione whispered to me and said "Okay . . . Dumbledore with say something about a ball . . . Sorry if you wouldn't get to go with Cho Chang" she said pointing at a Beauxbatons student. Harry looked at her . . . she had black aven hair like Harry, she looked very pretty then Harry replied "That's okay" he said then putting his arm around Hermiones waist and kissing her on the cheek.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione flushed even more because all of a sudden Harry is becoming more physical . . . ._ 'I know that him being a bit more physical but then kissing me all of a sudden is so surprising!' _she thought. She just couldn't get over the fact that Harry just kissed her. So she just allowed Harry and she just needed get used to it. When their performance was done they immediately sat in the Gryffindor Table. Dumbledore stood up and said "Welcome to all our guests! I hope that you will enjoy this visit." then he sat down and every plate was now filled with food.

**Harry's POV**

I just removed my hand from Hermione's waist and got some chicken and rice and looked around to see who I was beside with and saw Cho Chang. She was very pretty then Hermione said "Harry, can you move a bit?" then she came closer and whispered "All the Beauxbaton students got the space." and moved away. I had no choice but to move closer to Cho then she also moved closer and I didn't notice so when I moved a bit . . . BANG!

I hit Cho "I'm so sorry! I didn't notice you." I said sincerely and she replied "No, it's my fault. Really. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings." she said while helping Harry clean her spilled Pumpkin Juice then Harry and Cho's hands met and they looked at each other. Her eyes were brown and warm like Hermione's . . . . . then I remembered Hermione was my girlfriend and said " I'm just terribly sorry. Here you can have my Pumpkin Juice." he said offering it and said "Mine name is Harry. You are?" he said before she could interrupt and she just accepted it and said "My name is Cho Chang." she said thoughtfully then she widened her eyes and said "You're Harry Potter! I can't believe it! I would die to meet you!" she said and Harry flushed and continued to eat with Hermione.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I went to the Common Room with Harry, the other Gryffindors and the Beauxbatons students. When they reached the Common Room, Professor McGonagall was there and she said "All Beauxbaton students, please follow me!" and lead them to another Dormitory we have seen before. When they saw there Dormitory, they curtsied at Professor and immediately entered there Dormitory and then she said "Good Night to all!" she aid with a smile and continued "Please be at the Great Hall tomorrow at 1 PM!" and left. "What was that all about?" asked Dean then Hermione said "I am so excited!" and she was grinning broadly. Harry smiled at her and said "Good night, love" he said kissing her on the cheek and I left immediately because she was blushing furiously. Harry went to his Dormitory and she felt as if a thousand eyes were watching not only her but, also Harry.


End file.
